rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Skills
Skills in SAO are abilities or features that are given to a player. They function in a wide variety of ways: stat boosts, sword skills sets, support passives, or non-combat capabilities to improve a player's in-game power. In general, skills must be equipped in available slots to be useable. They may be trained up to level 1000, at which they are considered «Completed» or maxed. There is rumored to be an unlimited number of skills in Sword Art Online. There are various types of skills in SAO, including: weapon skills, support skills, non-combat, extra skills, unique skills, outside system skills (OSS) and sword skills. Each skill type has a different defining aspect that separates it from the others. The following lists will define the category before listing corresponding skills. Listed skills with asterisks next to them can belong to another category. Mods Certain skills in Sword Art Online also have Mods (モッド, Moddo). Mods can either be special bonuses that increase the effectiveness of the skill (e.g. decreasing Sword Skill cooldown time, increasing the range of the player's detection etc.), or various abilities (e.g. the Tracking mod for the Searching skill). It is known that at least for certain skills, like the One-handed Straight Sword, a new mod can be chosen every 50 levels of proficiency. Progession Generally skills are leveled up by continual usage. That means that if a skill is a weapon skill, the correct weapon must be fought with and sword skills must be used. Just like stats, skills are boosted every 50 levels or so, increasing proportionally in power and other factors. That also means that if two users have the same skill, by level 1000 those two skills will be equivalent in every way. However, there are ways to allow skills to differentiate into higher "ranks" or tiers. Skills are split into ranks ranging from 0-3. Rank 0 skills, or regular skills, are those that can be easily acquired at the beginning of the game with no requirements other than a short conversation with the skill giver. Rank 1 skills are considered "extra" skills and usually have some sort of quest or requirement. Rank 2 skills are also extra skills, but they require higher fulfillments. Rank 3 skills are considered "unique" skills with large requirements, specificity to a single player, and are the rarest of the ranks. As each rank increases, power is increased. That means that a rank 0 skill can be beaten by a rank 2, and a rank 2 skill can be beaten by a rank 3 skill. Rarity also increases with rank as well as necessary requirements. Some skills can follow a tree or path. This means that they actually progress from rank 0 to rank 1 to rank 2 and so on. Some skills only progress part way; others start at a higher rank and progress from there. Progression is not necessarily singular either. This means that a rank 0 skill might progress to a certain rank 1 skill, or it may progress to a different rank 1 skill. Or, the rank 0 skill might jump up to a rank 2 skill. A good example of skill rank progression is the rank 2 skill Eagle Sense. This skill originally started off as Detection, advancing to Eagle Pulse, and then finished off with Eagle Sense. It moved upwards linearly and did not jump. An example of rank jumping is Two-Handed Straight Sword to Colossal Pierce to Blade Hawk. Not all skills have progressions. Most do, but not all. Known Skills in Striking Blades In general, skills must be equipped in a limited amount of skill slots. A new player is given 2 slots to use, with more increments being rewarded after leveling up a few times. Saito who has one of the highest known levels at the end of SAO, had 12 skill slots at level 97. Skills may be trained up to level 1000, at which it is considered «'Completed'» (, Konpurīto?). There is rumored to be an unlimited number of skills in Sword Art Online. Passive/Support Skills * Acrobatics (軽業, Karuwaza) - Determines a player's jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. Bottom level is the natural jumping height for the Player. ** Parkour ** Free Running * Pickpocket * Blunt Weapon Forging (打撃武器作製, Dageki Buki Sakusei) - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Blunt Weapons. * Drug Mixing (薬剤調合, Yakuzai Chougou) * Equipment Appraisal (装備鑑定, Soubi Kantei) * Extended Weight Limit (限界重量拡張, Genkai Jūryou Kakuchou) - Increases inventory size and weight capacity. * Familiar Recovery (使い魔回復, Tsukaima Kaifuku) * Familiar Communication (使い魔交信, Tsukaima Koushin) * Hiding - Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. ** Stalk - ** Stealth - *** Prowl ''' *** '''Incognito **** Disguise * Light Metal Armor Forging (軽金属鎧作製, Keikinzoku Yoroi Sakusei) - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Light Metal Armor. * Metal Equipment Repairing (金属装備修理, Kinzoku Soubi Shūri) - The effectiveness with which a player can repair metal equipment and tools. * Heavy Metal Armor Forging (重金属鎧作製, Jūkinzoku Yoroi Sakusei) - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Heavy Metal Armor. * Metal Refining (金属精錬, Kinzoku Seiren) - The effectiveness with which a player can turn raw ore into refined ingots of metal. * Musical Instrument (楽器, Gakki) * Picking (, Pikkingu) - The ability to open locked chests and doors. The doors of rooms rented or owned by players cannot be affected by this skill. * Purchase Negotiation (買取交渉, Kaitori Koushou) * Reveal (, Ribīru, lit. "see through") * Searching - A skill that determines the player's detection range. Allows finding monsters and players in hiding. ** Tracking - A modification to the Searching skill which allows tracking monsters. Can also be used to track a player who is registered as a friend by displaying their footprints from a certain time. ** Hawk Eyes -''' ** 'Chromatic Sight -' ** [[Reconnaissance (Extra)|'''Reconnaissance]]' '- An enhancement to both the Searching, Tracking, and Night Vision skills and heavily increases all three abilities' effectiveness. *** Crystal Clarity -''' * '''Straining (, Sutoreiningu) - The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms. ** Sharp Hearing -''' *** 'Leopard Ears -' * 'Detection -' ** 'Eagle Sense -' *** 'Eagle Pulse -' * '''Sales Negotiation (売却交渉, Baikyaku Koushou) * Sewing (裁縫, Saihou) * Gardening * Slash Weapon Forging (斬撃武器作製, Zangeki Buki Sakusei) - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Slashing Weapons. * Sprint (疾走, Shissou) ** Flash Step '- * '''Thrust Weapon Forging '(刺突武器作製, Shitotsu Buki Sakusei) - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Stabbing Weapons. * '''Tools Appraisal (道具鑑定, Dougu Kantei) * Trap Assembling '''- * '''Trap Dismantling (罠解除, Wana Kaijo) * Woodcrafting Combat Skills * Parry (武器防御, Buki Bougyo) - The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Maximum level makes it possible to destroy an item currently at less than half of the maximum durability; anything with a durability above that will not be damaged ** Counter Force '- ** '''Counter Shift '- * '''Howl (, Hauru, lit. "intimidation") - Attracts the attention of NPC monsters and increases a player's Hate value.Often used by tanks to lure enemies to the player. * Battle Healing (, Batoru Hīringu, lit. "recovery during battle") - Recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. It can be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone. ** Forward Healing ** Cell Mend * First Aid (応急回復, Oukyū) * Meditation (, Meisou) - «Extra Skill» Increases HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose. Obtained in a 6th floor quest. * Light Metal Equipment (軽金属装備, Keikinzoku Soubi) - The effectiveness with which a player can use Light Metal Equipment. * Lightweight Shield Equipment (軽量盾装備, Keiryou Tate Soubi) * Leather Equipment (革装備, Kawa Soubi) - The effectiveness with which a player can use Leather Equipment. * Heavy Metal Equipment (重金属装備, Jūkinzoku Soubi) ''- The effectiveness with which a player can use Heavy Metal Equipment. * '''Spiritual Light' (霊光, Reikō) (hate skill) * Fighting Spirit (気合, Kiai, alternatively, "yell, scream") (hate skill) * Martial Arts (体術, Taijutsu) - An «Extra Skill» unlocked from a quest on the 2nd Floor which allows using Sword Skills with one's hands and feet ** Free Boxing '''- An upgrade from the Two-handed Fist Fighting skill that allows the playerr to utilize thier feet and other body parts. Has been called the Aincrad's form of kickboxing. Weapon Skills * '''One-handed Straight Sword (, Wan Hando Sōdo') ''- Allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Straight Swords. * '''One-handed Curved Blade' (片手用曲刀, Katate-you Kyokutou) ''- Allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Curved Blades. * '''One-handed Dagger' (片手用短剣, Katate-you Tanken) ''Allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Daggers. * '''One-handed Rapiers' (片手用細剣, Katate-you Bosoken, lit. One-handed use thin sword) - Allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Rapiers. * One-handed Estoc '''- An Extra Skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the One-handed Rapier skill and allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Estocs. * '''One-handed War Hammer (片手用戦槌, Katate-you Sentsui) ''- Allows the player to use skills that pertain to One-handed War Hammers. * 'Two-handed War Hammer' - An Extra skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the One-handed Hammer skill and allows the player to use skills that pertain to Two-handed War Hammers. * '''Wild Dance' (乱舞, Ranbu) (claws) An Extra Skill that allows the player to use skills related to Claws. * Two-handed Straight Sword (両手用直剣, Ryoute-you Chokuken) ''- An Extra skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the One-handed Straight Sword skill and allows the player to use skills related to Two-handed Straight Swords. * '''Two-handed Bo Staff '- Allows the player to use skills that pertain to Two-handed Bo Staves. * Two-handed Assault Spear (両手用突撃槍, Ryoute-you Totsugeki Yari) ''- Allows the player to use skill that pertain to Two-handed Assault Spears. * '''One-handed Assault Spear' - An Extra skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the Two-Handed Assault Spear and allows the player to use skills related to One-handed Assault Spears. * Two-handed Crushing Halberd '- An Extra skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the Two-handed Assault Spear skill and a quest. * 'Two-handed Piercing Halberd '''- An Extra skill that is unlocked by frequent use of the Two-handed Assault Spear and a quest. * '''Two-handed Battle Axe (片手用戦斧, Katate-you Senpu) * Round Shield '- Allows the player to use skills related to Round Shields * '''Heater Shield '- Allows the player to use skills related to Heater Shields * 'Kite Shield '- Allows the player to use skills related to Kite Shields * 'Spiked Shield '- Allows the player to use skills related to Spiked Shields * 'Tower Shield '- Allows the player to use skills related to Tower Shields * 'Twin Knives '- Allows players to use Twin Knives in battle as well as their alike skills * 'Twin Swords '- Allows the player to use Twin Swords in battle as well as their alike skills * '''Blade Throwing (投剣, Touken) ''- Allows players to use skills that pertain to Throwing Knives. * 'Two-handed Fist Fighting '- Allows the player to use skill that pertain to fist-fighting and hand-to-hand combat. * '''Katana' (, Katana)- An «Extra Skill» that is unlocked by frequent usage of the One-handed Curved Blade and allows the usage of katanas. * Tiger Hook Swords '- An Extra Skill that can be obtained by a maxed use of the One-handed Curved Blade and Acrobatics skills along with purchasing a pair of Tiger Hook Swords from a certain merchant. * 'Ranger's Arsenal '- An Extra Skill that allows the player to utilize Unique Skills * 'Dual Blades - A «Unique Skill» given to the player with the fastest reaction time. * Split Unison '- A Unique Skill given to the player with the highest counteractive ability. The skill is filled with disarms, counters, and attacks as well. * 'Combat Mastery '- A Unique Skill given to the player with the highest Martial Arts and evasive ability. * 'Steel Defense - A Unique Skill given to the player with the second highest Martial Arts ability and the highest defensive ability. * Holy Sword - «Unique Skill» * Knight's Edge ''' - A Unique Skill that allows the player to use both One-handed and Two-handed Straight Sword skills. * '''Dread Lord - * Inferno Lord - * Sea Lord '''- * '''Earth Shaker - * Explosive Impact - * Beast Legs - * Blade Hawk '- * '''Four Crystals '- * '''Burst Matrix - * Berserk '- * 'Star Crossed - * Monster Skin ' - A Unique Skill that heavily boosts the users Defense as well as their temperance to different enviroments and certain attack forms. * '''Force of Nature - ' * 'Call of the Wild '- ** 'Wild Formations '- * 'Weapon's Innovation '- A Unique Skill that allows the user to innovate and create their own form of weapons as well as name the weapons themselves. * 'Tool's Innovation '- A Unique Skill that allows that can only be unlocked if the player has the Weapon's Innovation skill. Allows the user to Innovate and create their own tools and items as well as name them. * '''Ability Decryption - * Darkness Blade - «Unique Skill» * Battoujutsu - «Unique Skill» Means "Sword Drawing." * Shurikenjutsu - «Unique Skill» Means "Concealed Weapons." * Infinite Spear - «Unique Skill» This skill list is derived from the actual skill list on the canon Sword Art Online wiki. All credit goes to them for their skills. Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics